


God's blessing on this spider

by RandomizerGamer



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomizerGamer/pseuds/RandomizerGamer
Summary: MCU Spidey dies differently in infinity war and chose to be reincarnated in another world to help it's inhabitants, along the way he meets some familiar names...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not owned by me and is owned by their respected owners

It hurts. Everything hurt. Peter was dying, he knew that much. They had lost the battle, people were turning to ash and he was now clinging to Mr. Stark for comfort. He didn't want to go and yet his spidey sense was going off the was in Mr. Starks arms when he fell backwards onto a seemingly harmless piece of debris only for his spidey sense to scream at him louder than before. The last thing he felt and heard was Mr. Stark's voice and a sharp pain on the back of his head. Then everything went black

* * *

"Welcome Peter-san to the afterlife"

Peter opened his eyes to see a silver haired girl in front of him. she wore clothing similar to a priestess from the videogames he and Ned played together. This girl wasn't setting off his spidey sense and she looked harmless enough

"Uhh...hey there? What do you mean by afterlife?

"Well Peter-san to put it simply you died"

"WHAT!? NO! NO! This can't be happening. please, please, please God no please..."

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! Calm Down!"

"How can I calm down! I'm dead and so is half the universe!"

At this the girl looked down sheepishly then looked at him with sympathy or was that pity?

"About that..."

Peter had an ominous feeling about it not unlike Deja vu

"You're the only one that actually died

"WHAT?!"

Peter was sure he misheard that. Him? The only one that died? Now that was impossible he literally saw The Guardians of the Galaxy, which by the way cool name, turn to dust

"That doesn't make any sense I literally saw the others turn to dust!"

"Yeah...They were brought back to life 5 years later by the avengers"

"Wait. How? And what do you mean five years?"

"The remaining avengers traveled through time to collect infinity stones before Thanos in order to get half the universe back, as for the five years time here is meaningless, meaning that I can see what happens in the future"

"Oh my God they invented time travel! I wonder how they did it. How does it work does the butterfly effect take place or does it create an alternate time line, or does is time like a river? Like you throw sticks in and time carries on but if you fill it up too much another timeline will appear?"

"Umm..."

"I'm rambling aren't I?",

""N-no it's alright! Keep going! Like I said time is meaningless here"

"As much as I want to continue, and believe me I do, that still doesn't answer the question, how come the others get resurrected but I don't?"

"Well...remember how you died?"

"I turned to dust"

"Well yes but what's the last thing you remember?"

"Mr. Stark set me down on a rock"

"Yes he did, did you feel anything when you were on the rock?"

"Well...the back of my head did kinda hurt..."

"Yes. The rock had a nail sticking out, and that nail pierced the back of your head"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

What are the chances I die due to a nail JUST before I completely turn to dust...what kind of luck did I have?! First the ferry incident then Liz's father's his luck was worse than a black cat's! Defeated Peter slumped down on the seat behind him

"So what happens now?,uhh..."

It just dawned on him that throughout this entire conversation he hadn't even bothered to know her name

"Umm...sorry but what's your name?" He asked sheepishly

"Just call me Eris" The girl replied

"Umm... Eris what happens now?"

"Well you're given two choices, the first choice is heaven"

"What's the second one?"

"Second one is to go to a fantasy world ruled by a ruthless Demon King and inhabited by deadly and dangerous monsters, Hundreds of people die daily"

"I want to go to heaven" Peter instantly replied, what kind of person would want to go to a place like that?

"EHHH?! Why not go to the fantasy world?"

"You literally just said that hundreds of people die daily, even of I have this suit and the powers of a spider what makes you think I would want to got there?"

"I-if you kill the Demon king the Gods will grant you any one wish!" She tried

"Nope! Sorry. I have a strict no killing rule even if they're a tyrant"

"Y-you don't have to kill them you can just defeat them?"

"Sorry still a no"

"Please? No other people had gone to the fantasy world, I think the other Gods are already planning on replacing me if no one else goes to the fantasy world. Besides if you manage to defeat the Demon King the people there will be free from his reign of terror you can save them!"

As much as Peter wanted to refuse, Eris needed his help along with the inhabitants of the other world and Peter was never one to refuse someone who needed help even at the cost of his own life . Sighing he made up his mind

"Fine. I'll go to the fantasy world but only to help you alright?"

Eris beamed at him like a child receiving their favorite toy for Christmas

"That's fine with me! Now then..."

Eris snapped her fingers and a stack of papers appeared before him

"Every time someone goes to the fantasy world we give them a Divine Relic to aid them in their fight against the Demon King, Divine Relics are overpowered weapons or in some cases armor, however in your case the Gods has offered you two for your acts of heroism in your world"

""Cool!" Peter was excited, he didn't know what kind if Divine Relics there was but from Eris' description they were like cheat items in a game. He began shuffling through the papers immediately

.

**1 HOUR LATER**

**.**

"Umm... I'm not trying to rush you, but are you done now?" Eris asked. Peter had already finished the stack but picked nothing and gone over it again... this was the tenth time

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just that there's nothing here that I want or need" He replied truthfully most of these items he didn't even need like this Divine Relic called 'Augere' it increases the spell's power tenfold but he didn't have any magical powers so it was useless to him

"Can I pick my own?"

"Sure just make sure it's an item and not anything in this room"

"Huh?"

"The other Gods made a rule that says you cannot pick anything in the room after Kazuma-san took Aqua-senpai with him"

"Right, don't worry all I want are unlimited webs for my web shooters and an unlimited power source for my suit kinda like Mr. Stark's but able to fire strong repulsor blasts from the chest, enough to melt vibranium hundred times over"

Although Peter never went over the top with anything, Eris did say he could pick anything. Besides this could be useful the next time he meets someone with vibranium armor...or shield

"That seems a bit over the top...but I won't judge you" she snapped her fingers "Done"

Peter's suit glowed white for a second then the glow vanished. He looked down at his suit to see changes, His spider logo had changed in the middle of the head of his spider logo there was something akin to that of an arc reactor, the spider legs on his back changed as well, having lights appear on them and on their tip.

He then inspected his web shooters, there wasn't any noticeable changes to it. He shot a web line away from them for 30 seconds before stopping and looking once more, his web fluid remained the same. Smiling he willed his suit to be removed and was left in his old Spider-Man suit, his iron spider suit was now stuck to his chest in an Iron man fashion. He took off his mask and his suit leaving him in his civilian clothing

"Umm... where should I put this?"

"Just leave it here"

"But this is my suit how am I supposed to hide my identity?"

"You won't need a secret identity, the other world doesn't have a high crime rate due to the fact that everyone is focused on surviving. If there is a crime committed the police there is more than capable of stopping it. besides if you need to make a secret identity you can use your other suit"

Peter had to admit she brought up good points, with a bit of hesitance he set his normal suit on the chair behind him before looking back at Eris with determination on his face. If he did manage to defeat the Demon King maybe he could ask the Gods for a second chance at life...maybe...

"I'm ready. You can show me the portal now Gladious"

"Umm...my name's Eris"

"Umm... yeah that was a refere-anyway you can transport me to the other world now!"

"Very well then but before you go we give people like you enough money to last a month, here you go" She said as she materialized a bag full of coins and handed it to Peter which he gratefully took

Eris then waved her hand and the floor beneath Peter glowed brightly as he was lifted up into the air

.

**"Hero, may you be victorious among the many hero candidates**

**and be the one to defeat the Demon King…!**

**Well then, I bid you farewell!"**

.

And with that Spider-Man was transported to another world


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival, Meeting, Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter arrives in the fantasy world and has to deal with the fact that he now has to kill and meets a certain someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N Thx for waiting, I don't actually plan the story so I get a writer's block each time I start a new chapter. Anyways you guys know the rest, own nothing they belong to their respective owners, you know)

**(A/N Thx for waiting, I don't actually plan the story so I get a writer's block each time I start a new chapter. Anyways you guys know the rest, own nothing they belong to their respective** **owners, you know)**

**Spider-man/Peter Parker POV**

Opening my eyes I was greeted by a carriage driving past me

"So this is the fantasy world" I muttered as I covered my knock off arc reactor with my clothes and began to walk

I passed through a shop called 'Wiz's magic shop', the owner seemed to be sleeping on the counter since there wasn't really anyone in the shop. Turning away I decided to go towards the town center...wherever that is, looking around there were people walking around in armor and weapons kinda like in a videogame

After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly I had no choice but to admit that I was lost. I looked around for somebody to ask directions, thankfully there was an old man nearby.

"Uh, Hey there umm...do you know where the town center is?"

The old man looked at me and smiled

"Ahhh... you must be new here, Welcome to Axel, the town of beginners, as for your question, you must looking for the guild. Just continue down that road then turn left" He replied pointing to the west

Axel huh, so that's the name of this town. Also, Guild? Eris said that this was a fantasy world, did she mean fantasy as in fairytale fantasy or videogame fantasy? Cause that would be cool and the would explain a lot

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome"

I followed his directions and soon came across a huge building. In front of it was a sign that read 'Guild'

"This must be the place"

I pushed open the door and was greeted by...uhh...something like a restaurant! Yeah... *cough* *cough* The guild was silent save for a few murmurs and a really noisy group at the back.

"Ah! Hello there if you want to dine here please take a seat, if you want to take a quest please proceed to the counter?"

A waitress asked me when I walked in

"Sorry. quests?"

"Oh! You must be new here, adventurers take quests in order to help the town of Axel as well as to gain money for their everyday lives"

This was starting to sound less 'Fairytale fantasy' and more like a 'Videogame fantasy'

"If I want to take a quest where would I get one?"

"Over there by the door next to the counter, just give your adventurer card to Luna-san"

Okayyyyyy...adventurer card?

"Adventurer card?"

"You do know what an adventurer card is right?"

I can feel my face heat up. Was this supposed to be common knowledge? Quick! Think something funny up! Go Spider brain!

"Uhh...no?"

slow clap* wow...great work brain

"Really? Have you been living under a rock or something?"

Really? Did you have to rub it in?

"Kinda?"

Aaaand now she's looking at me like I'm crazy

"An adventurer card keeps track of how many monsters you kill, how much experience you have, and what abilities you have or can learn, if you want to know more just go over there and ask them"

"O-oh okay thanks"

I walked towards the counter and saw a blonde lady standing there, I approached her to ask her what an adventurer card is someone in full armor walked infront of me cutting me off. Rude.

"Luna-san I have completed the quest to slay the pack of one shot bears" He said as he handed her some kind of card

I'm gonna take a guess and say that's an adventurer card and not some kind of card they're playing

"Thank you Mitsurugi-san, here is your reward"

She handed him a bag of coins, like a REALLY big sack of coins, is that seriously from one quest?

"Thank you Luna-san, I'll come back later to do more quests!"

The Mitsurugi guy tool the bag and started walking away, should I ask him? He seems kinda rude though...

"Can I help you?"

Crap. I've been standing too long

"Uhh...yes? I was wondering if I could register as an adventurer. I just arrived here so could you please run me through the basics or something?"

"Oh! Of course! There is a registration fee though, I hope that's okay."

"Umm...sure, how much is it?"

"The registration fee is 1,000 eris"

"Oh.."

Eris? As in the girl I met when I died? She did give me a bag full of coins earlier...

I took it out and put my hand inside pulling out a few coins, they had Eris' face on them...is this an eris? I flipped it over and saw a number 10 stamped on it. This must be this world's currency, taking out a hundred of them to gave it to the counter lady who smiled and took them

"All right. Since you said you want to become an adventurer but out of this town, you probably don't any understanding of what they are, so I'll explain it from the start.. First, adventurers are responsible for the extermination of monsters wandering outside the town, people who get rid of dangerous creatures that might harm the citizens. They're also jacks-of-all-trades, taking on odd jobs that require their talents. Collectively known as adventurers are people who earn a living this way. And among adventurers, there are different jobs."

So adventurers are basically mercenaries, taking on different jobs in order to get money, do I really want to do this? I came here to help people not to become a mercenary but I need money to live here and becoming an adventurer seems to be the highest paying job here when based on the amount of coins that Mitsurugi guy received earlier, and if what she says is true then taking in quests can help the people of this town essentially hitting two birds with one stone

The counter lady then handed me card which I took.

It was about the size of a driver's license and seemed to be a kind of identification card.

"Please look over here; do you see the word 'Level'? As you know, all things in the world have souls no matter what form it takes. If you eat or kill a being, you can absorb a part of the memory of the soul, known as 'Experience Points.'

"Experience Points are normally intangible things, but…"

The counter lady pointed to one part of the card and continued.

"With this card, the Experience Points the adventurer absorbs will be shown here. At the same time, the level corresponding to your experience points will be displayed here. This shows how strong an adventurer is. How many enemies you defeat will be recorded here. With the accumulation of experience points, all creatures will grow stronger rapidly at some point, known as leveling up. Simply put, leveling up will grant you all sorts of benefits, such as skill points to learn new skills. So please work hard to increase your level."

There was no denying it. I'm in a videogame, there was even a leveling system! Not to mention their 'Adventurer card' was basically the menu button

"First, please fill in your height, weight, age and other details in the blanks."

I filled in my measurements on the form given to me.

Height was 177 cm (5 ft., 10 in), weight 76 kg (167 lbs.). Sixteen years old, brown hair and hazel eyes…

"That'll be fine, please touch this card. This will display the strength of each of your abilities for reference when choosing your job. After accumulating skill points, you can learn skills that are available for your job. This is one of the key points in choosing occupations."

I'm nervous, what if I mess up? What if I regret this later on? What if becoming an adventurer prevents me from helping people? What'll happen to me? What happens to Spider-man?

"… All right, thank you. Peter Parker-san, right? Let's see…Eh? Huh? What's with these numbers? Leaving the lower than average luck and rock bottom magic aside, the rest of your stats drastically exceed the average! Especially your intelligence, it's abnormally high! The only other ones I know of that has stats this high are Aqua-san and Pietro-san! Who in the world are you…?"

'Another one?'

'It's almost unfair how strong they are'

Wow...I was honestly expecting worse

"This… This is way beyond amazing! You would be the perfect mage if not for your low Mana reserves"

I swear I saw the crimson eyed girl at the back smirk

"However, you may choose any other job! The holy knight with its strongest defense, Crusader; the swordsman with the strongest attack, Sword Master; and-wait, what's this?"

The counter lady then looked upset? Or was it concerned? She tapped my card again as her brows furrowed deeper

"This-this is new. You seem to have unlocked a different, or rather unique class"

She held up my card and showed it towards me, at the left side was a picture of two large eyes similar to my Spider-man eyes yet...darker, as well as a really wide and creepy grin. The right side of the image had the text VENOM

"Umm...do you know what that is?"

"N-no, I haven't seen something like this before. You should probably pick that in order to see what it is."

Is she seriously asking me to pick that sketchy thing as a class?! What if that kills me?! Everyone knows not to trust big creepy faces, and this one takes the cake for being the creepiest. She even admitted she didn't know what that was.

"Are you sure? What if that's dangerous?"

"No jobs are dangerous to any adventurer, besides you can always pick another job if you dont want it"

So I can change? That's reassuring, but that smile still creeps me out, I'm gonna pick it not because I trust her words but because I want to see what that is

"A-alright I'll pick that job"

As I received my card with my name and the job 'Adventurer' written on it I couldn't help but wonder what this job is, she said this was a unique class, but what exactly makes it unique?

"Congratulations Peter-san you are now officially an adventurer! I suggest you join a party to have people to work together with"

"No thanks, I work alone"

That was true. Even when Mr. Stark recruited him he had always been working alone and occasionally worked with the police to handle situations out of his control

"Well it's up to you, thank you for becoming an adventurer, the quest board is right over there if you want to take on a quest."

"Thank you!"

I waved goodbye to the counter lady as i made my way over to the bulletin board near the door. There were a ton of papers attached to it. Is this seriously how people take on quests?

**Kill a pack of one shot bears in the woods.**

**Reward: 30,000 eris**

**Have someone help me practice my spells on**

**Requirements: high magic resistance and/or high vitality**

**Reward:15,000 eris**

**Kill 5 giant frogs outside of Axel within two** **days**

**Reward: 5,000 eris each**

One shot bears? Giant Frogs? Spells? This world's both crazy and awesome at the same time. Awezy? Crasome? Though...these quests seem to involve killing a lot, I don't kill people so maybe this is okay? They're just animals right? Like killing cows for meat and killing bears to stop them from attacking anymore innocents...

I decided to pick the one shot bears since it seemed to be the highest paying one and MAYBE because I wanted to see what they were

I tore the paper off of the board and walked back to the counter

"Uhh...excuse me, I want to take this quest please"

"Oh! Of course, just hand it here please"

She replied holding out her hand, I complied and handed her the paper. She took it and looked at ot perplexed

"Umm...I know you have really high stats but are you sure you want to take an extremely dangerous and high level quest, as your first? You don't even know what your new class does"

"Don't worry about me and yes I want to take that quest"

Yes, even if I'm in a different world I am still Spider-man. I still have my powers and my suit

"Alright then. The pack was spotted near the forest west of here, please exterminate them, they have been attacking several woodsmen resulting in a drop in our food"

"Of course, I'll be back soon thank you!"

I shouted as I ran out out of the guild, the bears were attacking woodsmen in the woods west, got it! Just have to...have to...

I slowed down and walked slowly following the signs out of Axel while wondering

I actually have to kill now...back then I could have just webbed them up and let animal control take care of them but here? There was no animal control, no zoo keepers just me...am I really prepared to kill something? Just the thought of it makes me sick.

As I neared the gate I saw a bench outside near the road, I sat down, the weight of the situation weighing down on me. Back then Ned and I would kill monsters on games without a second thought, now that I had to do it personally though...

"How did those protagonists make killing seem so easy?"

I asked no one in particular, I took out my card to distract myself and stared at the smiling face, geez creepy much? I experimented with the card pressing different parts of it to see what it would do. I tapped the tab thing with the word 'Skills' the card changed appearance and was replaced with four rows of words.

**S̶p̶i̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶S̶e̶n̶s̶e̶:̶ ̶W̶a̶r̶n̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶i̶n̶c̶o̶m̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶d̶a̶n̶g̶e̶r̶  
C̶o̶s̶t̶:̶ ̶#̶##**

**S̶t̶i̶c̶k̶:̶ ̶A̶l̶l̶o̶w̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶c̶k̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶f̶f̶e̶r̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶f̶a̶c̶e̶s̶**

**C̶o̶s̶t̶:̶ ̶#̶##**

**Awaken: Awakens your symbiote  
** **Cost: 0 skill points**

**Bond: Bonds you with your symbiote and allows you two to become one  
** **Cost: 69 skill points**

Okay, first of all NICE, second Awaken? Bond? Symbiote? Symbiosis meant two beings helping each other. How would that creepy smile help me? Awaken doesn't cost any skill points, and the counter lady, Luna I think, said that no job could hurt an adventurer

I tapped the Awaken row. It shone for a bit then the light died down. The row was blackened with a line drawn across the first row

"I wonder what that did..."

' _Finally...'_

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Something just spoke near me! I quickly activated my Iron Spider suit and jumped back to face...no one, not a single thing was in sight apart from the wall behind me

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

_'We are here'_

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

I probably looked like an idiot shouting at nothing but SOMETHING just talked to me in a low and raspy voice even though I'm alone. I looked around waiting for it to show itself, then I felt it. Something on my shoulder, I immediately looked at it and saw him

It wasn't human that's for sure it's face was EXACTLY like the face on my card, it's color was completely lack save for it's white eyes and yellow teeth, it's body was non-existent and was attached to me through the shoulder

"WHAT THE HELL"

Understandably I freaked out and gave my manliest scream...yes...I did not scream like a little girl no matter what people say in the future, I definitely did NOT shriek like a little girl

_'We are Venom'_

"Venom, right...so you're my job?"

_'Yes'_

What? _He_ was my job! How? And more importantly why? The counter lady said that my job VENOM was new and unique. Why was **I** chosen?

"And _what_ are you exactly?"

_'We are a symbiote. We choose our hosts carefully, and you were mine'_

"Why?"

_'Hmmm...?'_

_"_ Why'd you choose me?"

_'You are special...you are Spider-man'_

How? That was the only question in my head. How did he know I was Spider-man? According to Eris I was in another world, a world where Spider-man doesn't exist, so either Eris lied to me, which was unlikely, or Venom had followed me from my world

"How do you know Spider-man?"

_'We know all about you Peter Parker, who you are, why you do what you do. We know everything about you'_

Okay...this was seriously creeping me out. My job. JOB, as in something you choose to work as is talking t me telling me that it knows everything about me

_'Don't worry we won't hurt you. We only want to help you'_

"Help me?"

_'Yes...we are symbiotes. We help our hosts, all you need to do is to tell us what we need to do'_

"Really? Cause if that's the case what _can_ you do?"

_'Stick out your hand and observe...'_

Venom then slid back into my shoulder. It felt weird, painless but weird. I retracted my Iron Spider suit back into my knock-off arc reactor and did as I was told, all of a sudden my arm elongated to the shape of a sword and turned black

"WOAH!"

_'That is called 'sword' all you need to do is say the word in order for me to activate it'_

"Alright, this just went from creepy to full on awesome. What else you got?"

We spent the next several minutes trying out Venom's abilities. Turns out he had a lot of abilities and by a lot I mean a LOT. He was able to shape shift and completely change my appearance. he could also manifest his body into my own overlapping my arms with his black substance and creating weapons such as scythes, swords, and clawed fingers. He could also press his hands on the ground and use his fingers as spikes protruding from the ground all in all it was pretty awesome.

"That's awesome"

We had just finished exploring all of his different abilities and had reduced the spot in front of us into a crater

_'Indeed. Now, shall we kill those bears?'_

"I-I'm not sure if killing them is right"

_'In this world it's kill or be killed. Those bears are just bears nothing more nothing less'_

"Yeah, but they're still alive! They're living breathing creatures. It doesn't feel right killing them"

_'They attack and kill humans. They destroy villages and tear apart families. We would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of them. Who knows how many families they tore apart, how many children become orphans because of them'_

"Well...yeah! But still-"

 _'They're just animals. They don't care about anything. They simply exist to eat, kill, and mate. If we kill those bears who knows how many people we saved, how many people they would have killed if not for_ Us'

He had a point. There, even though I never wanted to kill anyone, bears were simply animals, they also attacked humans, killing them. If we were to kill this pack of bears, we could save a lot of people that the bear could have attacked

"Fine. But that does not mean I'm fine with killing, we're only killing them to prevent them from killing other people"

 _'That's fine with us_ '

"Alright. let's go!"

The journey to the forest was shorter than expected. The forest was only a few kilometers away meaning we managed to walk towards it in less than twenty minutes

As we got nearer we saw the bears...

"Woah... they're huge!"

The beats were easily two meter high and a meter across, they were busy eating the corpse of something that looked like a giant frog

"Ew. Looks like you were right Venom"

I quickly activated my Iron Spider armor and neared them

"Hey Venom"

_'Yes?'_

"Should I try out my Divine relics?"

_'Yes. The more you know about your Divine Relics the better'_

"Great!"

I activated the four spider legs on my back and began charging them up. A crosshair and a bar suddenly appeared on my suit's hud, the bar began slowly filling up as light began to build up in the legs and on my chest.

Then it happened, the lights building up on the tip of my spider legs shot into a laser and met at the crosshair then the one in my chest shot out wiping out several out of the nine bears on the valley as expected. What was not expected however was the ear piercing screech that suddenly erupted

_'SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH'_

_"_ WHAT THE HELL!?"

I covered my ears as the lasers on my suit began to die out

 _'STOP!_ '

The lasers stopped and the two remaining bears began circling us

"Uh oh this isn't good. Venom you alright?"

_'Fire...burns...no more...fire'_

Crap! He probably got burned by the lasers. He's probably out cold by now

"Great. Now I gotta deal with these two Winnie the Pooh rejects"

The two bears began to circle closer and closer,then they started running towards me mouths wide open as they tried to bite me. I jumped over them as used my webbing to blind one of the bears and another one to attach it to the other bear. I landed and started spinning the web attached to the web

"Should have stayed in the jungle with Mowgli Baloo!"

I shouted as I swung him towards the blinded bear. The two bears collided with each other, the one I threw stayed unconscious as the blinded one stood up and ran towards me.

"Sorry mate! You aren't in Russia anymore"

I shouted in my best Russian accent as I dodged to the right punching the bear with all my might sending him flying towards a tree, knocking it out cold

"Right that should about do it"

_'Not yet'_

"Venom! You alright?"

_'Yes...just don't put us near fire. It burns us'_

"Right! Fire bad, got it. What did you mean not yet?"

_'We need to kill them'_

Right...kill them, I forgot. Just use the sword arm like he said earlier, easy right? Yeah...just...just

"Are you sure there isn't any other way?"

_'Yes...if we let them go who knows how many people they'll be able to kill. Not to mention the quest you took earlier will fail'_

"R-right. Just use my sword arm then swing down right?"

_'Yes all we have to do is plunge it into their bodies'_

"Alright. Sword!"

Instantly my arm turned into a black razor sharp sword as I approached the bear

"I'm sorry"

I apologized as I plunged my arm down

* * *

**A/N Sorry this took so long, with the storm here in the Philippines along with school my life's slowly falling apart but I will keep writing that's for sure all you guys have to do is wait. Anyways how do you feel with Venom in the story I made it so that Peter isn't too OP with Venom being weakened by his suit's lasers and preventing him from using it, I will find a way to nerf Venom down _just_ a bit. Anyways thank you guys for reading amd I'll see you next time!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry this took so long, with the storm here in the Philippines along with school my life's slowly falling apart but I will keep writing that's for sure all you guys have to do is wait. Anyways how do you feel with Venom in the story I made it so that Peter isn't too OP with Venom being weakened by his suit's lasers and preventing him from using it, I will find a way to nerf Venom down just a bit. Anyways thank you guys for reading amd I'll see you next time!


	3. Harvest, Complications, First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess it from the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, life's just been hard with all these storms hitting my country, anyway as always none of these characters belong to me and sorry for the grammar, English isn't my native language. Anyway enjoy!

"I feel horrible"

_'There was nothing else you could have done'_

We were sitting behind a boulder by the lake. I ran here after I killed the bears...just thinking about it makes me sick, now I had blood on my hands. It didn't matter that they weren't human, life was life and I had just taken the life of two creatures.

"Yes there was! I could've incapacitated them! I could have given them to-"

_'To who? There is no one here that would have helped them, if we had knocked them out, they would have woken back up and gone on a rampage killing who knows how many people'_

"Yeah, but...I killed them! I don't want to kill anything! I became Spider-Man to stop anyone else from getting killed and now _I_ killed! Even if they're just animals they still had lives and I just ended it!"

_'And how many lives would have been lost if we hadn't? If we had let them go they would have killed more people. Just think about all of the people we saved, how many families stayed together because of us, how many children would grow up knowing their parents. We saved them Peter. Us'_

"When you put it like that..."

_'You have to get used to it soon, especially if you're going to fight him..._

"Fight who?"

_'Carn-'_

"EXPLOSION!"

I was quickly interrupted by spider sense flaring up as the lake behind us exploded

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

How the hell does a lake explode?! The boulder behind us shattered from the shockwave as we were thrown towards a tree. I activated my iron spider suit and used the spider legs to cushion the blow as we rolled and hit the tree breaking it in half. I quickly got up as I looked for anything that could have caused the explosion but only saw a rising cloud of smoke that looked like a mushroom cloud

"What the hell was that..."

_'Get out of here. Whatever attacked us might come back to finish the job'_

"Alright but who's Carn?"

_'We'll tell you soon but for now we must hurry back towards the guild before they return'_

"Alright. We'll talk later"

Firing my web shooters towards the trees I began swinging towards Axel, as I neared the edge of the forest I jumped down from a branch, deactivated my iron spider suit and began walking towards the gates of Axel

_'Why did you take off your suit? Your secret identity here means nothing. There is barely any crime here and no one wants to kill us'_

"Yeah, but I feel safer doing this"

_'Fine, but know that we **will** have to reveal Spider-Man to them one day. We can't hide it forever'_

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go back to the guild, we still need to tell them about the quest"

 _And to find out who attacked us_ I finished in my head. We barely met anyone yet apart from Luna and the old man earlier. Was there a reason either of them would want to kill us? How did they blow up a lake without my spider sense going off until the last moment? There was a shout...I'm gonna find out who that voice belonged to later...we walked in silence all the way to the gate until Venom spoke up

_'We need to keep my existence a secret'_

"What?! But you were the one that told me we had to reveal Spider-Man someday!"

_'Yes. Spider-Man does not have any enemies in this world. Therefore the secret identity you keep to protect others is meaningless. I, however, have a lot of enemies here'_

"But I thought you just arrived here with me."

_'Remember what we said to you when we awoke? We are symbiotes that choose our hosts. An enemy of mine bonded with someone here and if they find out I am here they would do everything they can to find us and kill us'_

"Are you talking about that Carn guy you were talking about earlier?"

_'Yes. Their name is Carnage and he is far stronger than us'_

"Jeez. Are all you symbiotes a secret goth club or something? Venom, Carnage, next you're going to tell me you know someone named Agony"

_'...'_

"No way. You actually have someone called-"

_'Just make sure no one finds out about us'_

"Hey wait! You have to tell me more about your names! Are there more? Is there one named scream? What about Pyro? Hey!"

Needless to say he didn't say anything else to me for the rest of the walk. We arrived at the guild quickly. I walked in and headed towards the counter. The counter lady was still there, did she seriously stand there all this time waiting for me to return?

"Umm...Hey there, I'm here to collect my quest's reward"

"Ah! Peter-san! Welcome back! May I see your adventurer card please?"

"Oh, uh, sure!"

I handed her my adventurer card and she began looking through it

"Well it seems like you did complete the quest, congratulations Peter-san you managed to complete a high level quest as your first quest! We expect great things from you!"

"Nice"

"Looks like we have another one on their way to become a legend"

"Oi! Dust! You owe me 500 eris!"

"Though he doesn't look anything like the others from Japan..."

This was embarrassing. I never wanted or had the spotlight. What do I do? Think! This is out of my league! Unfortunately the counter lady either didn't see my discomfort or didn't care as she continued on

"Though you're in a pretty bad shape, did you get hit by those bears?"

"Hmm? Oh these? Funny story actually, I was resting behind a rock after I killed the bears when the lake behind me exploded. I was sent flying through a tree! Do you know what happened by any chance?"

The guild immediately became quiet with the group at the back stiffening up

"Did you hear a voice?"

"Yes actually. A voice shouted EXPLOSION then the lake blew up"

Almost simultaneously every head in the guild turned to look at the crimson eyed girl in the back as she pulled her hat down to cover her face...poor girl

"I see...there is only one mage here that could summon an explosion spell. Would you like to file a complaint against her"

I looked back at the girl who hid her face from the gazes of the other people in the room and immediately felt sorry for her

"N-no need, it wasn't that bad"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! I'm sure"

"Alright then, here is your reward, 30,000 eris"

"Thank you!"

"Oh! Before you leave did you find anything about your new class?"

I thought back to what Venom said earlier...

.

_We need to keep my existence a secret_

_I, however, have a lot of enemies here_

_they would do everything they can to find us and kill us'_

_their name is Carnage_ _and he is far stronger than us_

_._

"No. Not much yet, I'll let you be the first to know if I find anything!"

"Oh...alright then, I'll see you later Peter-san!"

"See ya!"

I walked out of the guild with the bag of eris coins and walked around the town aimlessly as I pondered what to do next

"Alright. So now I have 30,000 eris along with the money Eris gave me it adds up to 70,000 eris. Now I just have to find a way to store them"

_'We know a way'_

"Oh! You're talking to me again? Perfect, can you tell me more of your names? Is there one named slasher?"

_'Really?'_

"I'm just curious"

_'*sigh* Have you even thought about where we shall sleep, and what we shall wear'_

"Umm..."

_'We expected as much'_

"Do you have a plan?"

_'Yes. We search the town for shops and find an inn we can sleep in'_

"That's a pretty good plan"

I did exactly what Venom suggested and explored Axel, looking for shops and inns. Turns out there were plenty of tailoring shops around, I bought several normal clothes, or at least normal here in this world, and walked back outside, as I continued to walk around I began to feel uncomfortable holding the bag of eris in one and and the bag of clothes in another. I turned and went into a deserted alley and tried to find a way to carry both comfortably

"Hey Venom can you help me with this?"

_'Give it to us'_

Venom's black goo thing materialized on my left side holding the bag as his arm stretched out, I did as he asked and put the bag of clothes in his hand. He closed his fist around it and pulled his arm back into the gooey thing and disappeared completely

"Woah! Where'd it go"

_'It is another one of our abilities. We are able to carry things within ourselves'_

"Cool! where does it go?"

_'It goes inside of our body'_

"Wait...isn't that dangerous?"

_'No. Our ability allows us to hold multiple objects at once without any repercussions'_

"Now that is cool"

I continued to walk down the street searching for an inn to stay in as the skies began to darken. Night had already come when we finally found an inn to stay at. The inn had the picture of succubus in front of it but at this point who was I to complain? I walked inside it and went towards the counter

"Um... hello there I would like to stay the night here please"

"Oh! Of course the payment will be 2000 eris please"

"Here"

"Thank you and please enjoy your stay"

"Uhhh..thanks?"

He handed me my keys as I walked upstairs towards my room. I reached the room with the same number as my key and went inside immediately closing the door behind me, locking the windows and shutting the blinds of said windows. I didn't even take of my shoes as I jumped onto my bed and set my bag of eris on the table behind me

"*yawn* good night Venom"

_'Good night Peter..._ _'_

I soon began drifting off to sleep...

Morning came a hell of a lot sooner than I wanted with the rays of the sun shining in my face. I sat up in my bed rubbing my eyes and stretched my body

"Aaaahhhhh...that was a good sleep"

_'Indeed'_

"Anyway what should we do for today?"

_'We have enough money to last us a few days, we should eat breakfast first then we go take a bath and finally we explore this town some more'_

"Alright then! Let's go and get our breakfast!"

I stood up a bit too quickly a my legs refused to move and immediately gave in beneath me causing me to trip and hit my head on the floor

"Ow..."

_'Heh...'_

"Oh shut up..."

I muttered as I stood up slowly letting my legs get some feeling back before walking down the stairs and greeted by the counter man smiling at me

"Good morning sir. How was your night here?"

"It was great! Here's the keys"

I replied as I gave him the keys while I walked out of the inn and into the streets. I headed towards the guild since there were waitresses there when I arrived, which means it's probably a restaurant. I arrived at the guild and went inside, seating myself near the door as a waiter came over

"Hello there sir, would you like to order some food?"

"OH uh...sure!"

The waitress handed me a menu. I opened it and...what are these? Blood Steak? Neroid Swish? Smoked-lizard steak? Smoked -lizard hamburger steak? Crimson Neroid? What are these? I flipped the page and thankfully there were vegetable sticks on the menu

"I'd like some vegetable sticks please"

"Each of them cost 1000 eris"

"I'd like two please"

"Of course"

The waiter left for my food as I thought about what I'm gonna do now...I couldn't talk to Venom right now there was too many people around. My food eventually arrived after a while. After I finished eating I paid the waiter the correct amount of money and left to go find a shower. I was walking on a deserted pathway when he finally spoke up

_'There is a public bathroom we saw to our left'_

"Thanks...so...are you gonna like detach from me?"

_'Why?'_

"I'm gonna take a bath. You don't expect us to take a bath together right?"

_'We don't have much of a choice. We cannot separate ourselves from each other'_

"This is gonna be so awkward"

Following his directions we arrived at a building with the sign Public bathroom written on it. I entered and took off my clothes hesitantly. This was the first time I was going to use a public bath. There was a towel on the side which I wrapped around my midsection as I headed towards the bathing area...

...after I finished taking a bath I changed clothes and exited. I felt refreshed as I stepped back out into the streets of Axel

"Man that was refreshing."

_'Good, now we explore the city'_

And explore it we did. Turns out this city was a lot bigger than I previously thought there were multiple restaurants, inns, graveyards, churches, and shops. I came across a shop that had no customers in it and went inside

"Uhh...Hello?"

"Oh! Welcome to Wiz's magical Item Shop how may I help you?"

"I was just passing through and thought I'd take look"

"Great! We just had our latest stock come in. They're on the shelves to your left"

"Thanks!"

The shelves behind me was stocked with what looks like potion bottles you'd see in a game, which at this point doesn't even surprise me anymore. I reached towards the first one and picked it up

"Ah, that'll explode on strong impact, so please be careful"

I quickly put it back on the shelf, who would put live grenades on a shelf?

I reached for the bottle beside it

"Ah, that one will explode if you open the cap, so…"

I had no words as I put it back as gently as possible and just pointed to the one next to it

"What about this one?"

"It'll explode when it touches water."

So...Alkali

"… How about that one?"

"It explodes when heated…"

"Does this shop only sell explosives?"

"No, that shelf just happens to hold explosives"

"Oh, how much does one of them cost?"

"Each bottle cost 10,000 eris each"

"Why is it so expensive?"

"The ingredients used in making it are extremely rare!"

"I-I see"

"Yes. Do you want to buy them?"

"Oh no! Sorry but I don't have enough money on me. I was just looking"

"That's alright, be sure to come around here again!"

"Don't worry I will!"

I left the shop without buying anything and continued walking, I walked back towards the guild to eat lunch when a loud voice suddenly called out

"Emergency quest! Emergency quest! All adventurers in town, please gather at the adventurer's guild! I repeat, emergency quest! Emergency quest! All adventurers in town, please gather at the adventurer's guild!"

Emergency? What happened? I ran as fast as I could towards the entrance of the guild and burst inside, the adventurers were...cheerful? Why were they cheerful during an emergency? I stopped next to an adventurer wearing green clothes and a girl in blue clothes. I was about to ask them what was going on when a staff member suddenly called out

"I apologize for gathering everyone on such a short notice! I'm sure everyone knows that the emergency is because of the cabbages! It's time to harvest cabbages! The quality's great this year and each one's worth 10,000 eris! We've already evacuated the residents so please harvest more cabbages and turn them in here! Please take care of your own safety and don't get hurt from the cabbages' counterattack! Also, because of the large amount of people and bounty, the reward will be given out later!"

Cabbages. Harvesting cabbages. This was what this emergency was? A stream of cheers from the other adventurers erupted from outside.

I had nothing else to do so I followed them, They were staring at the distance where green mist was for-Hold on! Were those cabbages? Are they flying?

"The cabbages in this world can fly. When their taste ripens during harvest season, they fly through cities, over plains, across the continent and to the ocean, unwilling to be eaten. Because of that, we need to catch the cabbages and eat them while they're still delicious."

The girl in blue was telling the green guy. I didn't pay much attention to her as I watched with the sight before me with awe

The other adventurers yelled as they rushed to attacked the cabbages I heard the green guy mumble under his breath

"May I go back to the stables and sleep?"

Same...

I rushed forward to join the other adventurers in 'Harvesting' the cabbages when Venom spoke up

_'Activate the Suit'_

"Not yet!"

_'Then our web shooters. We will need them to capture the cabbages'_

"My web shooters?"

_'We can pass them off as one of our abilities if you don't want to reveal Spider-Man'_

He had a point the staff member said we needed to harvest them meaning I had to put them somewhere, and my web shooters would be the best tool to use with the different web combinations and the web itself, I could make a net with it

"You're right"

I willed my Iron Spider suit to form only across my wrists as I jumped into the air punching a cabbage out of the air then using my web shooter to web it up into a ball, switching my web to web grenades I fired it into the sky where it exploded trapping multiple cabbages...

"What the hell is this?!"

"It's so sticky!"

…and a few adventurers in the process, yikes! I quickly switched the webbing back to normal and created a net made out of my webs and began picking up the cabbages I had trapped with my web grenade and threw them in. I continued grabbing cabbages with a combination of my webs and my sticky hands until the net was completely full...

**(lXl)**

"So that's what your new class does?"

"Yep, pretty much"

We had finished capturing the cabbages and ,after apologizing to the adventurers I had accidentally hit with my webbing, turned them over to the guild staff. The counter lady then called me over to talk about my webbings. I followed Venom's advice and told her that the webbing was from my new job

"If there is any other improvement please return here immediately. We must record the abilities of your new class in case someone else manages to get the same class"

"Of course"

I felt a bit bad about lying to her but this was for the best

"On that note, Peter-san your reward for the cabbage hunt is two million, four hundred and eighty thousand, seven hundred and ten"

There was no way my eyes could have gone larger than that moment. T-two million eris? Over cabbages?! I was a millionaire and I've only been here for two days

"Would you like us to put it in your bank?"

"Y-yes please do"

Two million eris...I don't even have to worry about money anymore I can focus on defeating the Demon King! I walked towards the nearest table and picked up the menu, I could afford everything here, and with my enhanced metabolism I needed every bit food I can get, I decided to buy a Blood Steak and a Neroid Swish, Blood Steak sounded disgusting but who knows? Maybe it's actually delicious, the same goes for the Neroid Swish.

Soon the food was in front of me and the smell was just _heavenly_ it smelled delicious. The Neroid Swish looked like mountain dew just less...bubbly, there wasn't any smell of alcohol in it, I drank it and the feeling was...weird, it wasn't bad rather just plain weird. I decided to try out the Blood Steak and it was delicious. It was the same as the steak from a five star restaurant. I finished the meal and left the guild satisfied. The sun was already setting when I arrived back at the inn

"Hey! Can I get a room please?"

"Ah! The same as last night?"

"Yes please"

"Very well then, here's the keys to your room. You already know where to go"

"Thanks!"

I took the keys from him and headed up to my room locking the door. I laid back on my bed...

_'So when do we tell them about Spider-Man?'_

"I'm not sure yet. Let's wait until we find an opportunity"

_'Very well, but the sooner we tell them the sooner we will be able to use that armor'_

"I know, I'm just not ready yet so I'll wait for an opportunity"

_'Very well, what are we going to do tomorrow?'_

"We'll practice with my suit to find out how you can stay on me without my suit's lasers burning you each time we use it"

_'Alright, we should rest now it has been a long day'_

"Yep. it has"

I closed my eyes and ended another day...

**(lXl)**

"Alright! We're nearly there!"

Earlier this morning I asked the Luna, the counter lady, if she knew any spots near Axel where I could practice my new class. She told me about some old abandoned castle where no one went to up north. The towers where I could swing from was also a big plus. Now, we were walking down the path heading to the castle. Venom was on my shoulder scouting for enemies. There wasn't any monsters on the path, which I was thankful for. Even though I had already killed some bears a few days ago I don't think I was ready enough to kill again. We eventually arrived towards the castle. I knocked down the wooden gate with a punch, it crumbled easily.

"This is perfect"

_'Yes it is'_

I looked around the castle. The towers were as tall as the skyscrapers back in New York with most of the castle deformed and destroyed there were plenty of spaces for me to land on making this the perfect place I can practice. I activated the Iron Spider suit feeling the nanotech cover my entire my body I couldn't help but smile. Spider-Man was back.

"Venom, you ready?"

_'Yes. Do it!'_

"Alright."

I activated my knock off arc reactor and it started glowing with the crosshair appearing on my hub and my spider legs glowing I directed it towards a broken fountain.

"Venom! Move to my back!"

I yelled and fired.

_'SCREEEEECH'_

The fountain was reduced to rubble as I covered my ears from his scream. The lasers quickly died out as the legs retracted back into the suit.

"Venom, are you alright?"

His screams were painful! They sounded as though he was screaming right in my ears

_'...yes...we are'_

I looked at my back and saw a black slimy mess sprawled on it.

_'The heat's too strong we will only be safe here...'_

Well I did ask for a laser strong enough to melt vibranium a hundred times over, be careful what you wish for I guess...

"Are you safe there?"

_'Yes. We are not affected by the heat here, your suit is blocking most of it. Unfortunately, we cannot help you if those things are activated'_

"Well that's problematic"

_'Indeed. We are not compatible with that suit especially if we are going to keep using those lasers'_

"So I have to pick between you and the suit?"

_'Essentially. Switching between both of us in a fight would be harder and less efficient than using one of us.'_

"And her I was thinking my luck was going up"

I muttered as I stared at the wreckage of the fountain in front of me. I couldn't use my suit if i had to fight with Venom and vice versa. Sure my suit had a lot of abilities like the spider legs, armor that protects me, and the repulsor blast from the chest but Venom also had his perks with his shape shifting abilities, and ability to form weapons from any part of my body.

I shook my head as I jumped off the ground and stuck myself on a nearby wall.

"We'll deal with it when when the time comes. For now let's practice swinging. Can you make webs?"

_'Not exactly. We are not able to replicate your webs completely. We can, however, imitate it by using our tendrils to attach ourselves to objects. The downside is the low density. We are not as strong as your webs and our tendrils might break easily_ _'_

"That's good enough for me! Let's try it o- wait...do I need to shout something like WEB for you to use it?"

_'Not exactly, no. We are simply using our arms to grab the wall so technically we are not using any of our abilities'_

"Nice! Can you shoot those tendrils of yours from my back?"

_'Yes'_

"Great! Let's go!"

I shouted as I jumped off the wall and began falling off the ground when I felt something shoot out from my back and pull me backwards, looking behind me I could see a castle window coming closer...SH-

 _*Thunk_ *

The sound of metal hitting and breaking cement could be heard as the top of the window was broken and I came flying in. The window frame was broken with a head shaped hole on the top and the wall behind the window was cracked with dust flying everywhere. Sitting on the floor, disoriented was me.

"Oww...Okay...not the best, but we can work with it, right Venom?"

I asked as I stood up rubbing my head. The impact didn't really injure me thanks to the suit but Newton's law of inertia definitely did.

_'Yes...we simply need to practice more'_

And practice we did. I would swing and let go half way and Venom would shoot out a tendril to pull me back up. We had a few problems here and there with Venom sometimes missing his mark and ending up with me faceplanting on the ground but nothing too serious. We also practiced attacking, there were a lot of things that we were able to practice on, like a lot, there were columns, training dummies, rubble, and trees. Turns out breaking trees were easy when I wasn't holding back my strength, combined with gravity when I use my webs as a slingshot I was easily able to break concrete. The sun was up in them middle of sky when we decided to eat lunch on top of the outer wall. I placed my food on the spot next to me as I deactivated my mask and ate my roasted earth lizard and cabbages sandwich. Now I know it sounds disgusting but it was actually delicious, it was almost unfair how things here tasted so much better than the ones back in queens.

"Venom, do you want some?"

_'Definitely'_

I took the second sandwich and held it up in front of Venom, a black tendril erupted from my elbow and pierced the sandwich before Venom's face grew from my shoulder. The tendril brought the sandwich to his mouth as Venom ate.

"Hey Venom, Can you just shoot those things from any part of my body? How does that even feel like?"

_'Yes, we are able to use our tendrils from anywhere on our body, as for what it feels like, try reaching your arm forwards and grabbing things'_

"Huh, that's weird, then again, I'm a guy who can stick to walls and possess a sixth sense so who am I to complain? Should I know anything about the Carnage guy?"

_'Just three. The first is he has all of my abilities, only stronger and more experienced than you. The second one is that he has absolutely no regard for human life. He will kill without any hesitation. You need to be careful is the fact that we cannot leave him alive'_

I froze at those words. This Carnage guy had the abilities of Venom, meaning he could create tendrils, blades and more, and from the description Venom gave me this guy was either insane or a psychopath. But the last one...

"You mean kill him? Nope! Sorry, not happening! You told me that symbiotes pick their hosts right? Then that means he's human and I most _definitely_ do not want to kill anything. Those bears back then was the first time I actually killed something. You know I'm not comfortable with killing anything, let alone a human! Why can't we just knock them out? Or turn them over to the authorities?"

_'No. We can't arrest them or rather we won't. Remember, he has every single one of my abilities, as well as decades of experience, he will simply break out and go into a killing spree. That is why we need to kill him, to make sure that no one else will be harmed by him!'_

"It just feels wrong, scratch that it _is_ wrong, all killing is wrong, all crime is wrong!"

_'Perhaps...but sometimes crime is necessary for some people to survive. What about the poor people who needs money to feed their family? They resort to crime to simply feed their family'_

"Well...I guess!"

_'You'll get used to it'_

"What do you mean?"

_'In this world it's kill or be killed especially if you're an adventurer'_

"Yeah, I can tell. I just wish I could do something to change it"

_'Everyone does. No one wants to risk their lives every single day now do they?'_

"I guess"

We continued eating...well I did, Venom ate his sandwich in one bite. I continued thinking about the concept of killing, now that I died I know what happens. You die and your soul gets two choices, go to heaven or go to this world, that means if I did kill someone they just get sent to heaven right? I bit into my sandwich again while enjoying the peace and quiet...Why is my spider sense ting-

***Boom***

The spot on our left suddenly blew up throwing us to the tower to our right. The impact was strong enough to send us flying through two layers of concrete, we fell out of the other side of the tower. Venom quickly shot a...is web the right word? Whatever I'm just gonna call it a web, he shot a web towards the side of the the tower as I put my mask back up and activated my spider legs and clung to the tower clutching my chest. From the feeling alone I could tell that I broke a few ribs.

"Oww..that's definitely going to leave a mark"

_'AGAIN?!_ _'_

Venom practically shouted in my ear as I climbed back up the hole I went through. There wasn't much left of the spot we were eating on apart from dust, rubble, and charred stone. I began scanning the area for anything that could have caused the explosion, there wasn't. Nothing that could have caused the explosion was visible. No monsters, no humans, and no explosive devices. It was the same situation as back at the lake.

_'It was the mage back at the guild'_

"What?"

_'The crimson eyed mage back then. When the counter lady mentioned a mage that could have caused the explosion back at the lake everyone turned to her'_

"Why would she want to attack us?"

_'We don't know, but that is our best lead as of now'_

"Yeah, but maybe it was just an accident?"

_'Once is an accident. Two are not'_

"Then let's ask her when we get back to the guild"

_'Be careful'_

And with that Venom moved to my right shoulder again and started to look for enemies as I began walking back to Axel, now normally this would be a peaceful and relaxing walk, but now? It was a nightmare. Have you ever felt like your going to be attacked at any second? No? Well it was beyond terrifying, even with Venom on the lookout the air was thick with tension, every sound and every little movement seemed to be ten times more intimidating. On the bright side though, my chest started to feel better

**(lXl)**

We arrived at the guild without any other incident, though we kept our guard up the entire time, and entered to try and find the crimson eyed mage that may or may not have tried to kill us twice. Looking around, there wasn't that much people in the guild apart from...Bingo! The crimson eyed girl we were looking for was at the back along with a boy, she seems to be...to be...

"Venom, are you sure she's the one that tried to kill us"

_'Absolutely, the other adventurers turned to her when they heard the words 'explosion magic''_

"Venom, she's a kid. She's what? Thirteen?"

_'You fought multiple robbers with alien tech as well as the Vulture on top of a crashing plane last year, we don't think you have the right to judge her by her appearance alone'_

"Well...I guess we could just ask her right? Hey miss did you by any chance try to kill us twice these past few days? Definitely not awkward or anything"

I muttered as I approached them. Venom, who had his head hidden in my clothes, went back inside my body. Now that I got closer I could hear them talking to each other

"That was a great explosion, wasn't it Kazuma?"

"Well, the you were a bit lacking in volume apart from that, it was great. We even almost knocked down a tower"

Welp, if I had any doubts back then they were gone.

"Umm excuse me"

"Oh! Can we help you?"

"Yeah, did you guys by any chance blow up a castle earlier?"

"Yeah, we did. It didn't bother you or did it?"

"Umm...actually it did, I was wondering if you guys wanted to kill me?"

"What?!"x2

"Well-"

"Ah! Peter-san!"

Luna suddenly ran towards me with a worried expression on her face

"Yes?"

"I wanted to warn you"

"Warn me?"

"We just received news that a Demon King General was spotted near Axel, specifically near the castle I told you about"

Demon King General? So this world has Generals wait...does that mean the one that tried to blow us up was the Demon King General? That seems a lot more reasonable than this girl blowing us up. She probably used one of those exploding bottles I saw back at the store on a sand castle or something, I should probably apologize

"Oh, guess that solves that then. Sorry you two"

"Don't worry about it"

Guess we won't be practicing there anytime soon...I wonder...

"Hey Luna"

"Yes Peter-san?"

-san? Did she just add -san at the end of my name? I'll ask her about it later. I sat down on a nearby table as the other two went back to their conversation

"Do you know what the Demon King General is?"

"Hmm...not really, no. But since it's a Demon King General It will probably be something strong. Peter-san I know you have high stats but a Demon King General is far stronger than you. They have been known to defeat entire armies by themselves"

Yep. Definitely staying away from that. The strongest guy I fought was a man in metal wings. If Luna here was telling the truth then no way in hell could I defeat him. I barely managed to win back then, what chance would I have against something that's able to defeat armies by himself, not only that but also able to create explosions like earlier. Guess I just got lucky that whatever it was it didn't come after me.

"Don't worry about me, I already got attacked by it I'll just have to find another spot to practice"

"What?! You got attacked? How'd you survive?"

"To be honest, I don't know. But if I had to guess I just got lucky as soon as I was attacked it sorta just...gave up"

"Gave up?"

"Yup, it left me alone for the rest of the trip back here. I don't know why, just that it did"

"Interesting...well Peter-san could you please tell me all that you know about it's attacks. All information you can give will help the other adventurers if they ever encounter it"

"Well...a far as I know it only attacks by creating giant explosions right next to you...now that I think about it, it was the same situation back at the lake. It blows up the spot beside me then leaves me alone"

"I see...so it was the Demon King General that attacked you. Well Megumin-san it looks like I owe you an apology"

She told the crimson eyed girl. For some reason both of them were looking away from us.

"Oh, uh...don't worry about it, hehe..."

**Kazuma POV**

This isn't good, they're talking about the castle Megumin unleashed her explosions on. How am I supposed to tell them it was Megumin who blew him up?

"Oh, uh...don't worry about it, hehe..."

"Oi, Megumin you know it was you who blew him up right?"

I hissed at her while Luna-san went back to asking the guy questions.

"I know! But do you really want to tell him that?"

"Maybe they'll let us off again"

"In that case you do it!"

"Why me?! You were the one that tried to blow him up!"

"Well you were the one who picked the castle weren't you?!"

This little...! I picked the castle because we were told off by Luna-san after we accidentally blew up someone.

"You little...!"

**Spider-Man/Peter Parker POV**

So it was them...I can already hear Venom saying I told you so. Luna left a few moments to write down the things that I said so I was left alone with these two and thanks to my enhanced hearing I heard every single word they said. I wonder if they did it on purpose or on accident...

"Um...hey there, my name's Kazuma, Satou Kazuma"

"Hey, my name's Peter, Peter Parker"

So his name's Satou, he sat down in front of me while his companion, Megumin I think?, remained in their seat and stared at us.

"Peter-san, I have to tell you something"

Again with the -san. I wonder why they keep saying that

"Peter's fine, Satou"

"Uhh...right, Peter, I have something to tell you..."

"Your friend was the one that tried to blow me up twice, and not a Demon King General?"

"Eh?! How did you-"

"You two were talking pretty loudly"

"We're sorry! I swear we didn't know you were there!"

"Don't worry about it! Like you said it was an accident"

"Right...we used to practice by the lake until we accidentally hit somebody so we were forced to pick a spot where no one went. We picked the castle since it was so far away, we didn't know you were there"

I knew it! I told told you they did it on accident! I guess my bad luck just follows me around everywhere huh? He seems like a nice enough guy

"Are you going to go back to the castle?"

"Nah, you two can keep blowing it up I'll just find another place to practice"

"You sure?"

"Yup. besides, Luna mentioned a Demon King General near the castle so I'll be in danger there even if you two stop. "

"Alright then, pleased to meet you Peter-sa - Peter"

"Hey, why do people keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Adding -san at the end of my name"

"Isn't that just being polite?"

Polite...right, this world obviously won't be the exact same back then so why am I surprised?

"Umm...okay then Satou-san"

"Just call me Kazuma"

"Alright then Kazuma-san"

"No, no just Kazuma"

"Oh, okay"

"Where are you from anyway? You're the first one I met who doesn't know how to use -san"

"Me? I'm from America"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, criticism is welcome as always and for those wondering, the reason Peter doesn't know why people add -san to his name is because he grew up in America and I didn't find any proof that he watches anime in homecoming (Trust me, I watch it a lot) that also goes for Kazuma's name. In America people have their first name before their family name but in Japan it's basically the reverse. Lastly, sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed I'm just about to go to sleep so I just rushed it. Anyway that's all, see ya guys next chapter!


End file.
